An engine, electric machine and transmission may be serially arranged along a driveline of an automotive vehicle. A clutch may be used to selectively mechanically couple the engine and electric machine. Likewise, a clutch may be used to selectively mechanically couple the electric machine and transmission. As such, the engine, electric machine, or both may provide propulsive torque for wheels of the vehicle.